Air Vents
Were you looking for the Vent Cameras from the third game? FNaF2 = are a pair of locations connected between The Office from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Left Air Vent The Left Air Vent is a location within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It connects The Office to Party Room 1. The animatronics that pass through the Left Air Vent are Bonnie, Toy Chica, and BB. It is also possible, on very rare occasions, to see the Bare Endoskeleton here. Lights There are lights within both vents, similar to the Hall Lights in the original Five Nights at Freddy's. These are triggered by a single button above each respective vent, allowing the player to spot any animatronics who might be poking their head into The Office from there. Unlike the first game, however, these lights do not drain power, as there is no power limit for the building. They also do not emit a sound upon discovering an animatronic. It is worth noting that the lights do not need to be clicked a second time to turn them off. The buttons now have a click-and-hold functionality. Also, the player does not need to click on the button itself, as it is possible to have the mouse button pressed as the cursor passes onto the button, which will turn on the light in the same way. Trivia *Many people have claimed that Freddy Fazbear and Toy Freddy enter through here, but this has been proven false, as no textures or files that show such an occurrence are found in the game whatsoever. *Bonnie enters exclusively through the Left Air Vent. This is similar to how he entered The Office in the first game, which was exclusively through the left door. **Unlike the first game, however, he skips the blind spot, with him and Chica being the only animatronics in the game able to do so. **Ironically, in the first game, Bonnie and Chica were the only animatronics who could be spotted with the Hall Lights. *Curiously, when Balloon Boy appears here on both the camera and light, his sign and balloon vanish, but when he enters The Office, they reappear with him. Right Air Vent The Right Air Vent is a location within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It connects The Office to Party Room 2. The animatronics that pass through the Right Air Vent are Toy Bonnie, Chica, and Mangle. Lights There are lights within both vents, similar to the Hall Lights in the original Five Nights at Freddy's. These are triggered by a single button above each respective vent, allowing the player to spot any animatronics who might be poking their head into The Office from there. Unlike the first game, however, these lights do not drain power, as there is no power limit for the building. They also do not emit a sound upon discovering an animatronic. It is worth noting that the lights do not need to be clicked a second time to turn them off. The buttons now have a click-and-hold functionality. Also, the player does not need to click on the button itself, as it is possible to have the mouse button pressed as the cursor passes onto the button, which will turn on the light in the same way. Trivia *Many people have claimed that Freddy Fazbear and Toy Freddy enter through here, but this has been proven false, as no textures or files that show such an occurrence are found in the game whatsoever. *Chica enters exclusively through the Right Air Vent. This is similar to how she entered The Office in the first game, which was exclusively through the right door. **Unlike the first game, however, she skips the blind spot, with her and Bonnie being the only animatronics in the game able to do so. **Ironically, in the first game, Bonnie and Chica were the only animatronics who could be spotted with the Hall Lights. *Aside from Chica's appearance in Parts/Service, this is the only room in which her arms are in a different position (in this case they're bent, possibly being forced, upwards) as opposed to her normal "T-pose". *Mangle's radio interference is audible when the vent is being viewed on the Monitor and when Mangle is lingering in the blind spot. This audio cue is not present in the mobile version, however. *If one looks close enough, it appears that Mangle's endoskeleton head is clipping through the wall of the vent. **One of Chica's feathers on her head is partially clipping through as well. *This is the only camera where Toy Bonnie's tail is visible. **In fact, this is one of the three locations to show the backside of any animatronic, the other being Springtrap running behind The Office, and Ballora and Minireenas via the Ballora Gallery. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Left Air Vent LeftAirVentNoLight.png|Left Air Vent with no light. ToyChicaInTheAirVent.png|Toy Chica in the Left Air Vent. BBInTheAirVent.png.png|Balloon Boy in the Left Air Vent. FacelessBonnieInTheVent.png|Bonnie in the Left Air Vent. EndoskeletonInTheLeftVent.png|The rarely-seen Bare Endoskeleton in the Left Air Vent. OfficeLeftVentLight.png|Left Vent blind spot in The Office, with the light on. ToyChicaPeekingOutOfLeftVent.png|Toy Chica staring at the player from inside the vent. OfficeBBVent.png|BB preparing to enter The Office. Transparent_endoskeleton.png|The Bare Endoskeleton as it appears in the Left Air Vent. LeftLightOffOn.gif|Left Vent Light button. Right Air Vent RightAirVentNoLight.png|Right Air Vent with no light. ToyBonnieInTheAirVent.png|Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent. MangleInTheRightVent.png|Mangle in the Right Air Vent. OldChicaInTheVent.png|Chica in the Right Air Vent. OfficeRightVentLight.png|Right Vent blind spot in The Office, with the light on. ManglePeekingOutTheVent.png|Mangle peering into The Office from the vent blind spot. TB Right Vent.png|Toy Bonnie popping his head out of the Right Air Vent. RightLightOffOn.gif|Right Vent Light button. Misc Customnightteaser.JPG|Bon-Bon and Bidybab inside the air vent as seen on the first Custom Night teaser. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The audio that occurs when an animatronic passes through the air vents. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Locations